


The Ever-Shuffling Eternal Playlist

by LilacFire_BurningInspiration



Category: Ben 10 Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Miraculous Ladybug, Naruto, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anthology contains the occasional bit of genderbend, Characters are listed per story as they're added, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Humour, Introspection, Lyric Titles, Most Content Is SFW and PG, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Swearing, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Until a character repeats, Various Written Formats, Which is why I'll post that in the chapter notes!, Wordcount: 100-2.000, can't tell, inspired by songs, per chapter - Freeform, sad attempt at humour, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFire_BurningInspiration/pseuds/LilacFire_BurningInspiration
Summary: Looking for a quick read?Don't really care about what fandom?Interested in the what the tags say?Are you inspired music and lyrics?





	The Ever-Shuffling Eternal Playlist

# Table of Contents

* * *

* * *

**Contents** :

Chapter 0  —  Table of Contents

Chapter 1  —   _Girl_..? on fire - Katekyou Hitman Reborn

Chapter 2  —  but it's sad and sweet (I knew it complete) - Naruto

Chapter 3  —  man like _that_ \- Naruto

Chapter 4  —  All of my Tomorrows - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012

Chapter 5  —  Take a chance on me? - Miraculous Ladybug

Chapter 6  —  Empire of Dirt (you could have it all) - Harry Potter

Chapter 7  —  stay in the light (fools on the run) - Ben 10

Chapter 8  —  Siren's Call - Harry Potter

Chapter 9  —  hubcap diamond star halos - Ben 10

Chapter 10  —  and the message comin' (from my eyes) - Ranma 1/2|Kill Bill vol. 1&2|Katekyou Hitman Reborn

Chapter 11  —  i smoke my friends down to the filter - Katekyou Hitman Reborn

Chapter 12  —  dancing on the crumbling precipice - ?

Chapter 13  —  with passion and pure provocation - Ben 10

Chapter 14  —  but if it wasn't for your misfortunes ( _i'd be a heavenly person today_ ) - ?

Chapter 15  —  ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dearies!   
> I know I promised a chapter for my Naruto anthology, I will update ASAP; I promise I will.
> 
> So this one will be updated with Flip A Switch.  
> (Sometime later this month, or next month, probably before December...)


End file.
